


Road To Elsewhere (setting + characters)

by HughinMunin, SelfishPrick



Series: Road To Elsewhere (RP) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Historical References, Multiple Religion & Lore Sources, Original Character(s), Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HughinMunin/pseuds/HughinMunin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/SelfishPrick
Summary: A collection of the Original Characters by SelfishPrick and HughinMunin, used in the workRoad To ElsewhereAs well as World build information + photo references of places mentioned.
Series: Road To Elsewhere (RP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900828
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. World Setting + INFO

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a collection. To read the story (RP) go to [ Road To Elsewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175250)
> 
> **Disclaimers:**
> 
> • All the art used is made by the authors.  
> • Any pictures used - we don't own.  
>  _SelfishPrick speaks **Bulgarian** and **English** , and knows a little bit of **Russian** (reading comprehension)  
> HughinMunin speaks **English** , and knows a little bit of **German** and **Japanese** (not to a conversational level)_  
> • All other languages used have been run through Google Translate.
> 
> _(on tumblr you can find SelfishPrick as[ wasting-time-again ](https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/) ; and HughinMunin as [hughinmunin](https://hughinmunin.tumblr.com/))_

This work will serve as a collection of original characters, each one with art for the character in question as well as information, including a brief backstory.

In this first chapter we will be posting any information concerning the world build, supernatural race specifics and a collection of photograps (not owned by us) for visual reference concerning places mentioned in the RP.

This chapter will be periodically updated with any new information needed as the story progresses.

* * *

 **Basic vampire specifics:**  
• vampire influence = charm or scare off people   
• a stake through the heart will paralyze but won't kill. only if u cut the heads off or somehow destroy/damage the brain they would die  
• the sun can greatly harm/burn them if exposed directly to it (but won't kill). completely protected if exposed through uv protected glass. if they stay in the shadows during the day, or covered from head to toe - it won't visibaly harm them, but will weaken or be painful, depending on how old/strong the vampire is  
• dead man's blood can poison/weaken but they won't die because of it 

* * *

###  **Character Specific INFO:  
** (check out the character sheets firts)

Dacian + Telerig's birth places 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (basic layout) character sheet:
> 
> (PICTURE/ART)
> 
>  **name:  
>  **supernatural Race:**  
>  ****Age:**  
>  **Height:**  
>  **Appearance:  
>  ****Distinguishing marks:** (scars, tattoes, etc)  
>  **Abilities:  
>  ****Backstory:**


	2. Sebastian Moore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SelfishPrick OC

**name** :  
Sebastian Vincenzo “James” Moore

 **supernatural Race:  
** Vampire

 **Age:**  
created at 25, undead for 45 = intotal 70

 **Height:**  
1.86m

 **Appearance:**  
blue eyes; light brown hair; caucasian with a healthy amount of tan

 **Distinguishing marks** :  
sun freckles;  
if he hasn't fed in a while he looks paler, without the pink hue that looks healthy

 **Abilities:**  
Because he has a very old maker he is generally stronger than other vampires at his age.   
He has inherited a rare ability from his maker called “Bloodthirst” and he knows very little about it or how it works.

 **Backstory:**  
Sebastian (in short Seb) was born in the province of Chieti, Italy. Second heir (after his older twin sister Savana) to the Selestine familia.  
He was a rich kid (of a mobster) in Italy around the 1950s. He and his sister were brought up to inherit the family business but… the family gets betrayed and his parents get killed by a close friend to the family.  
The twins escape (at the age of 16 at the time) running their own gang of criminals, ending up as a band of thieves. Time passes and the twins split up for a time. Savana stays in Naples while Sebastian travels toward eastern Europe, in search of a powerful man who can help him and his sister, get back what is rightfully their - their family business and home. 

Sebastian meets his maker (Telerig) when he’s around 22 years old. At age 25 Sebastian becomes a vampire and shortly after returns to Italy where he meets up with his sister. There they plot to get back what they've lost. There are triumphs and losses but in the end they get what they set out to get. However things in power are never simple and the twins soon realize that in return for getting their home back they've traded in their freedom.  
Soon after Savana mysteriously disappears. Sebastian is convinced there is something more sinister at work - that she's been kidnaped. He goes out in search of her, leaving the power in the hands of his cousins.  
He goes on to look for her. For a long time. Until he finally catches up to her only to realize there was no foul play in her disappearance, but this was a decision that she herself made.  
Sebastian is crushed by her betrayal as well as the fact that she abandoned him with no word of goodbye. He can't stand the thought of going back to Italy and decides there is nothing for him here anymore. He tries for a while to seek out his maker but he is unable to find him, as he can’t decipher his final message.   
He travels around until he travels to America and settles in New York. Gets a small apartment and just tries to get back to some kind of normalcy. For a while he wallows in depression until he is forced to find a job after his money runs out. He becomes a bartender, as that is one of the few legitimate skills that he possesses and later on gets really into computers and gaming since he prefers to stay away from people.  
As he was taught only the basics of being a vampire, he knows very little when it comes down to vampire society and rules. And even less about the abilities he inherited from his maker. He doesn't have a clan, vampire connections or any idea who runs the city (vampire wise).   
He mostly keeps to himself and has his own source of blood (a willing person - a donor) so he doesn’t hunt that often, managing unknowingly to stay under the radar.


	3. Tamas MacBeadh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to Tamas Lin MacBeadh, disillusioned coroner, and fringe member of the city’s vampire court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HughinMunin’s OC

(Art by SelfishPrick)

**Name:  
**Tamas Lin MacBeadh

**Supernatural Race:  
**Vampire (Lupus Sanguis bloodline)

**Age:  
**Created at nearly 23, Undead for 661 = in total 684

**Height:  
**1.67m (5’6”)

**Appearance:  
**Deep grey eye (one eyed, usually wears a matching false eye); Auburn hair, about shoulder length; Caucasian, very pale complexion (especially when underfed; when fed, has a rosy blush to his skin)

**Distinguishing marks:  
**Missing his left eye (slight scar on bottom lid), several scars marring his right hand and arm, as well as a few scars over his left hand and arm, multiple scars on his chest over his heart, a cross shaped burn scar to the center of his chest

**Abilities:  
**Due to the bloodline inherited from his maker, Tamas is able to take the form of an animal, a large red striped, long haired cat. Due to his disappointment at this form, Tamas has not practiced past turning into a cat; if he ever took the time, he’d discover that he’s not just limited to a cat form... Thanks to this ability, however, he needs to not only feed on human blood, but also blood rich organs, such as the liver or heart, or else suffer deadly consequences.

**Backstory:  
**

Born in 1336 in Selkirk, Scotland, Tamas Lin MacBeadh was the youngest of seven children. His family were landowners, and Tam spent most of his early years tending to the family’s cattle. Come 1350, Scottish soldiers fleeing the Black Death (after their less than successful attack on plague ridden England) brought the plague with them. The pneumatic strain of the plague fared well in the cold damp of the Scottish winter, and the death toll rose in the border lands where Tamas’ family’s lands were laid. Though he caught the pneumatic strain, he was one of the 1-10% who managed to recover (though his lungs were forever weakened and scarred thereafter); his family and village were not so lucky, leaving him the sole survivor.

It was after this, as he was struggling to survive, that his maker, Dacian found him. As he was a beautiful youth (even under the mud and fatigue), Dacian was taken with him, took pity on him, and (seemingly out of the goodness of his heart), took Tamas with him. Not like there was anything left for a 14 year old boy in a disease ridden land.

During his time with Dacian, he was essentially groomed to be the perfect companion and human servant for the vampire. They spent much of their time in Florence, where Dacian saw him properly schooled, taught arts and languages, how to use his quick mind to charm and delight others (and to find suitable mortals for Dacian to feed upon). As he grew into a young man, Dacian’s interests were clearly of a more...carnal sort, and their relationship became something more than teacher and protege. It was confusing to have someone he’d viewed as a father become then a lover, especially as Dacian was, seemingly, insatiable, but in his naivety Tamas didn’t know how to properly question the change. Dacian paid for everything; it wasn’t like he had anywhere else he could go.

By the time he was 22, almost 23, Dacian made him a vampire, so to “preserve his youthful beauty” (This is the highly abridged story Tamas tells, avoiding the vicious truth that Dacian stabbed him to death in a fit of jealousy and panic over Tamas’ affections for the mortal daughter of a wool merchant, Caterina; he was going to leave Dacian, live and die as a mortal, rather than become the same “hell sent monster” Dacian wanted to make him). The two would keep company with one another for the better part of a century as Dacian taught him what it was to be a vampire, though their world was very small, very controlled, kept to just the two of them. As he matured, Tam began to question his tutelage, wanted to see more than just where Dacian let him live, wanted to experience more than Dacian’s studiolo and the streets of Florence. With questions came more restrictions, even punishments, and Tamas learned to keep his thoughts to himself, learned to guard them from Dacian’s mental probing. It wasn’t until vampire hunters swept through that he was given the opportunity for escape, as chaos ran through the vampire populace.

In 1595 he made good his escape, doing about as well as someone who had been sheltered and controlled for so long could be expected to. He was captured by hunters, tortured for information of where vampire lairs could be found (his left eye permanently removed, burned from his skull, his chest branded with a cross). Dacian managed to rescue him, and he stayed with him, in a cowed and broken state until he slipped away again in the 1660s, escaping to France, using his charm and beauty to ingratiate himself to the vampire elite of Paris and Versailles. He lived as the personal companion of Adalene, serving as a source of amusement, until the Terror hit France, the mortal populace rising against the aristocracy, mortal and vampire alike.

He rarely stayed in one place after that. Flitting about, moving from place to place, trying to keep one paranoid step ahead of Dacian (who constantly seems to somehow find him). He’s been a romantic poet in England, a cattle rancher and cowboy (a then term for an outlaw) in Arizona, a fur trapper in Canada, a rum runner for the mob, and a flower child fighting for human rights and free love in the 1960s. He’s now keeping a low profile, claiming to be French Canadian, born around 1900, currently using the name Tomas Groves (though his accent is really quite strange, all over the place. Is it Italian? French? Vaguely British?). He typically works as a coroner (as that affords him some work with the vampire clans, helping to hide questionable deaths), but mostly spends his time moping around bars or clubs, or back home in his loft apartment on the bad, but vampire neutral, side of town. Sometimes he remembers to wear his false eye, other times he forgets. He’s friendly, even seems playful, but under it lies depression, paranoia, and a lack of sleep. He’s quite possibly also the only vampire with a chronic lung condition (not that he needs to breathe, per say, but speaking requires it), coughing from time to time, which is only worsened by his smoking. Despite everything, he does have a good heart, and will put his neck on the line for people who treat him kindly. Just don’t pry too much into his past. He tends to lie, evade, gets vague. Once he trusts you, however, lets you in, you have a friend for life. Or, as it were, unlife.


	4. Telerig "Rig"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SelfishPrick OC

**name:  
**Telerig “Rig”

 **supernatural Race:  
**Vampire

 **Age:  
**created at 16-17, undead since around 400BC = intotal around 2500

 **Height:  
**1.52m

 **Appearance:  
** dark brown/black eyes;  
dark ash brown hair;  
tan medium skin tone with neutral undertones 

**Distinguishing marks:  
** Battle/Blade scars;  
Tattoo on chest: Pliska Rosette _(a horoscope that serves as divination or guessing of the future// center - represents the Dulo clan)_  
Tattoos on shoulders: left - sunrise // right - sunset  
Other Tattoos: traditional slavic/croatian originating from Illyrian and Celtic tribes  
_(cross or x = sun, fire, warmth// trident = protection in battle// circles = union, collectiveness// pine trees = nature and family)_

 **Abilities:  
**He lived in a tribe famous for its unique warriors. Warriors that were actually a vampire bloodline passed down through generations, with a unique ability called "BloodThirst", different from what vampires know as the regular bloodlust. 

It can be argued that this ability is a defensive mechanism as it can be triggered only from the scent or taste of the vampire’s own blood.

_The BloodThrist ability provides a very strong boost to all senses and physics, but with a nasty kickback. It allows for an unlimited boost to any physical capability - for example strength, or sight, etc. There is no limit on how many parts or how much the vampire can enhance on himself… but the more you boost, the greater your bloodlust would become - in a proportionate way to your natural dispositions. It is what makes this ability so dangerous, since if the vampire lacks control or understanding of their limits, they might use too much, for too long and can be completely under the control of the bloodlust that would follow. The worst possible outcome would be to die because of it. If the bloodlust becomes so great - it might consume the vampire, literally._

_The only way the BloodThirst could be forcefully stopped is through the vampire's own control and willpower, or a very powerful psychic attack._

_In simple words the BloodThirst ability is the equivalent of turning your fat into muscle in an instant. With control you can regulate how much, but without - your body will end up starving to death._

**Backstory:  
**Telerig was born around 400BC in Thracia near the shores of the Black Sea. With time, his past has become blurry, his human life a memory retold so many times he couldn't even be sure what was real and what was twisted from imagination. He doesn't remember the exact year he was turned into a vampire, nor how old he was when it was done.

He lived in a tribe famous for its unique warriors. Warriors that were actually a vampire bloodline passed down through generations, with a unique ability called "BloodThirst", different from what vampires know as the regular bloodlust. 

Telerig served his people as a warrior, master of spear and sword, for many years, in many battles. So much time passed that each battle blended with the other. As time was passing so was the world around him changing until there was nothing left he could recognize. He had become a forgotten relic of the past - his tribe's existence, only passed down as a story or a song. There were others like him. When he made the decision to stop serving and protecting his people, some of his brothers and sister in arms disagreed, some tried to stop him - it was all moot. In the end he left his home lands with a desire in his heart for exploration - something new. And he found it when he met a Sarmatian warrior gifted in archery and sword - a woman of the name Satanaya. She was his companion and friend. She wasn’t his first love, but perhaps she was his only true one. They were similar in many accounts - that was what brought them together and in the end what split them apart. 

He continued on his path alone. He never liked to be idle, so he always found a job or a goal to follow - something to pour hard work and dedication into. Without those he felt useless and without purpose. He gave rest a try a few times but it didn’t suit him.

Through the years he found life in solitude tiring. He attempted to track down his old brothers in arms but sadly there was no trace of them - neither back in his homeland, that had already changed name, nor anywhere else. He made the decision to stay and live with the people that had mixed with his own. He ended up liking their way of life and what changes they had brought with them.

Time passed and he found people that he could call friends. Any one of them that asked him for the gift of eternal life - he gave. Telerig wasn’t omniscient so he couldn’t know some of them desired this power only so they would exercise it for fun. It pained him to do it as he had considered these people friends, but he needed to put an end to them. The friends he did have left turned against him after that. He only hoped with time they would come to understand it was for the best that these new vampires weren’t left free to rampage on the world.

That ordeal left him with a blackened heart and Telerig swore off bringing anyone else into eternal life ever again. In the end it was not Satanaya that had broken his heart, but his friends.

With time he isolated himself more and was only open to fleeting relationships. At that time he came across another vampire by the name of Dacian - a man younger than himself but not by that much. Despite his reluctance Telerig felt drawn to Dacian in a way that he had convinced himself in was not possible - a kinship that with time blossomed into a very close friendship. As their paths split Telerig came to rethink all that he had thought he knew about human and vampire nature which in turn made him open up again to the possibility of something new and lasting.

He found himself lost again in the excitement and the possibility of companionship and (he didn’t want to admit) love.

It was at that time when the world was reborn for him that he met Sebastian - a boy really - that had seeked him out in the hopes to gain power with which he could protect his family. The honesty and innocence of his desires sparked something in Telerig. He found himself taken by the boy's determination and bravery. This feeling was different from anything he had felt before - he wanted to aid and protect this boy. He could only describe this as a paternal instinct. 

He granted him his wish and taught him the basics of vampire life, convinced that anything else Sebastian could figure out himself - even hoping it would prove to be a good learning experience. 


End file.
